The subject invention relates generally to resins and methods of manufacture which facilitate the bonding between the thermoplastic and thermoset fractions in a plastic article. In one aspect of the invention, a synthetic material is provided which simulates natural substances such as stone, granite and like minerals. This material is similar to the material disclosed in the inventor's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/051,627, filed Apr. 22, 1993, except that the material of the present application has superior properties such as impact strength and ultraviolet radiation resistance.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for coating a thermoplastic article with thermoset plastic material, specifically a thermoset plastic which provides a synthetic surface that simulates various natural substances such as stone, granite and the like.
There currently exists a great need for synthetic materials which mimic the appearance of natural stone, and in particular granite. Such materials are commonly used in the manufacture of flooring, tiles, counter tops, sinks, architectural accoutrements, ornamental objects, and for other purposes for which natural materials are used. The present invention provides compositions and methods for the production of improve plastic article which have the appearance of natural stone.